Fury Rebirth
by Rekka Fushichou
Summary: Vega gets ino class S after a year,hoping for a rematch with Bit.The Blitz Team scraps win after win,and this disturbs Lunar Team leader, Eevy Winds.Meanwhile old friends of Vega revive Berserk Fury,and perhaps be able to alter it?..Please R&R!^^
1. Return of Vega

A/N: Hey there! Ok so I didn't like my first Zoids fic too much....But this one should come out to be much better... I hope you all will R&R...please?...Anyways I hope you will also enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids....I only own my puny little characters and the weird team name I created for the Blizt Team to crush.  
  
  
  
Fury Rebirth  
  
Chapter One: Return of Vega  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Bit shouted from inside a cockpit. On the outside a white lion zoid charged at a Stealth Viper with glowing claws. The Liger Zero brought its right paw down upon the viper's raised head; knocking off a mini gatling cannon.  
  
"Damn it!" the viper's pilot cursed as his screen flashed 'System Freeze'. His fist rained down on the side board; knowing it wouldn't make a difference. He had lost the match.  
  
"Battle over. Battle over. The winner, is the Blitz Team!" a humanoid robot, or Judge, announced from its cylinder-like capsule.  
  
Leena punched the air in joy. "Oh, yeah! And they said class S was going to be a challenge." she scoffed. Her pink hair danced before her violet eyes as she shook with delight.  
  
"Who care if it's more challenging? As long as we get paid what it's worth." Brad stated flatly. Even though deep down he was just as happy they'd won. Money or no money.  
  
Doctor Tauros smiled like a mere school boy within the Hovercargo control room, with Jamie. "Alright team! Way to go Bit, by the next battle, you would be able to pay off all your debts." he announced happily.  
  
"Don't remind me Doc." Bit sighed, closing his green eyes and tilting his head back. They have been in class S for the past year, and to him, the battles have bearly intensed. *Is it because none of these battles are as exciting as the one with Vega Obscura?* he asked himself.  
  
"So team, guess what time it is?" Doc Tauros asked still smiling widely.  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"No Bit. It's time to take our Zoids for their yearly check-up." he said. Bit sighed heavily and rubbed his growling stomach. *If I don't get any food soon, I'm gonna have to start stealing Leena's cupcakes....* he started to think about the cusion-like cake...the snowy white frosting...with such colorful sprinkles... If anyone was watching, Bit's mouth hung open, drool dripping from the corners.  
  
"Bit! Bit!! HEY BIT!!!" Quickly he snapped from his daydreaming, turning his head to the side he saw Leena leaning into her screen, trying to get through to him. "We can get something to eat in town." she said more calmly, resting her bottem against her seat again.  
  
"Then it's settled!" Doctor Tauros announced. "Everybody back to the Hovercargo, so we can get a move onto Vicious City." he shouted.  
  
Quickly the three Blitz Team zoids ran back to the large snail-like transport. The Liger Zero, the Shadow Fox, and the Gunsniper all jumped onto the side panel that opened from the hovercargo.  
  
Bit lept down from Liger's cockpit to meet up with Brad, who was leaning against the white lion's leg. "What's wrong Brad?" the blond haired Bit asked, titling his head to the side.  
  
"Just thought it would be more quiet over here." he mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bit started, but soon was interrupted by a loud cry that came from the youngest member of the Blitz Team. Jamie.  
  
"Leena what did you do to my poor Raynos?!" his voice echoed throught out the massive hanger.  
  
"Gee. Jamie I really didn't see it coming" Leena said, planting her hands on her hips."It's not like it's permenant! It was just a small scratch, I'm sure once we get to Vicious they'll fix it up for you." she suggested with little concern.  
  
The black haired Jamie loved his flying zoids. He was standing on a service platform, gently fubbing his cheek against the Raynos' green nose. A small scratch could be seen covered by his left hand. "Don't worry Raynos! The workers at the city will help you get all better." he cooed the large green pterodactyl.  
  
Bit slowly walked over to Leena, who was sighing and shaking her head. "What happened here?" he asked her, pointing towards Jamie.  
  
Leena glanced at Bit with her violet eyes." Oh, when I was bringing my Gunsniper in it kinda got in contact with Jamie's Raynos. Yow know how attatched he is to his zoids." she exhaled deeply. Then she started to walk out of the docking bay, still shaking her head.  
  
*****************  
  
The large Hovercargo parked just on the outskirtts of the modorate, yet bustling city. They had their zoids sent in for a tune up and then went to a dinner for lunch.  
  
"I wonder why we never knew there where placese where you need to be in class S to enter." Bit thought out loud, after stuffing his face with the wonderfully provided food.  
  
"Well, Bit, they wouldn't want people of lower classes to start problems and pick fights with those far superior in combat skills." Doc Tauros diagnosed positively.  
  
"Thank's for the information, Dad." Leena sighed sarcastically. "I guess Bit was an acception." she sneered.  
  
Bit placed his hands behind his head. " Yeah, I guess I am--HEY!!" he shouted in anger.  
  
Leena began to snicker, when her attention was caught by a large screen that was playing the new. "Hey look!" she said pointing at the anchor woman. All their heads turned to the T.V.  
  
The news lady looked up from her notes. "In local news, the class S Lunar Team was able to snag another amazing victory that will be added to their unstoppable winning streak. We had the leader of the Lunar Team, Eevy Winds, with us earlier; but apparently she had once again eluded our reporters." the lady finished up and slowly got up and left.  
  
Bit and the others looked at each other. "Ever since we got into class S, there has been a lot of news about this mysterious Lunar Team, and their winning streak." Brad stated almost sounding irritated.  
  
Doc nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe that team is really something; and the team's zoid warriors do like to keep to themselves." he said quietly.  
  
"But what is up with that leader, Eevy Winds? She hasn't said a word to those reporters ever since we found out about them! What girl wouldn't want to be on T.V?" Leena exploded with rage and jealousy.  
  
"Maybe she and her tean just don't want to he bothered. Publicity can mess with people's heads. They probably want focus on their battles."Jamie suggested.  
  
Slowly the team all stood and walked towards the door. "Alright team, you all can do whatever you wish. Just meet back at the Hovercargo by sunset. Ok? Bye." Doc Tauros announced and walked off.  
  
"Wonder what's his hurry?" Leena asked as everyone watched him walk away.  
  
Finally Brad shrugged. "Who knows." and then the rest of the Blitz team bounded off in the opposite direction.  
  
****************  
  
Back inside the dinner, the news woman returned to her seat, shuffling her papers. "Now, in other news; the champion of the Norther Royal Cup has been announced. The new member of class S is the one and only 'King of Zoids' himself. Vega Obscura. Who was unable to grasp his win when the Western Royal Cup was taken by the Blitz Team."  
  
Murrmers grew within the resturant. Vega had returned; he had finally made it to the place where everyone knew he belonged. Too bad our heros didn't hear of it.  
  
Bit: Hey everybody Bit here! Vega is now in class S, where I am. Man, I hope we battle soon. But before that, we have a look at what the Lunar Team is up to. Why are they at the wrecked Ultrasaurus that was the finish line for the Royal Cup? And what's on Eevy Wind's mind? Next time on Zoids:Was Lost Now Found. Ready, fight!  
  
A/N: So yeah, that was my first chapter. Hope you all like it and please please please review. Tell me how to make it better. Criticism, always welcome. Just no insults please. 


	2. Was Lost, Now Found

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own a thing in this fic, besides my characters and the teams.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Please R&R.  
  
Fury Rebirth  
  
Chapter Two: Was Lost, Now Found  
  
Vega Obscura smiled lightly as he stood ontop of his new Warshark. *It's been one year, Bit Cloud, and I'm finally going to be able to battle you once again.* His grin grew at the thought.  
  
Jumping back into his pilot's seat Vega took to the controls like a pro. Which he is. The Warshark dove into the endless sands, and swam towards Vicious City. The only thing giving away his position was the waves of curving dust and sand caused by the visible dorsal fin.  
  
**************  
  
Bit opened the oors to the conference room, only to see Brad and jamie present. "Hey, where's Leena and Doc?" he asked.  
  
Jamie looked up from his small book. "Leena is cleaning up and I think Doc is doing something in the hanger. He was really excited about something." he answered.  
  
As if on cue Leena bounded in and shoved Bit into the pit where everyone was supposed to be seated. She soon was followed by Doctor Tauros, who was grinning happily.  
  
"Wonder what he's so happy about."Bit whispered to Brad, who shrugged as his response.  
  
"Alright, I have a lot of good news!" Doc began. "The money from our previous battle has just been transferred to our account." he said delightfully.  
  
"Well good news always has bad news to follow. So what is it Doc?" Jamie pressed on.  
  
There was a glint in Doc Tauros' eye that said he just bought something new. "Well, indeed thats true. The good news, we got a lot of money...The bad news....." he paused and everyone leaned closer. "...The bad news is....i spent it all...just this afternoon..." he finished.  
  
Everyone groan in protest. "Dad, how could you? What did you buy this time? It better be something useful." Leena barked madly, making everyone besides Brad shrink back in fear.  
  
Doc was playing around with his fingers before he answered. "Well, I couldn't help myself.....It looked so cool and it was the latest in battle technology..." he said in a small voice.  
  
"Dad. What is it?" Leena growled losing her patience.  
  
"It's the new Heavy Beam Cannon....." he answered quickly. Leena's face turned red with anger, and her blood began to boil.  
  
"Uh...Doc, it's that only for crawling zoids?" Jamie asked uncertainly. Doc, keeping his distance from his daughter, nodded slightly.  
  
Brad jumped to his feet. "Crawling zoids only? Which means things like Cannon Tortoises, Stealth Vipers, and Barigators?" he exploded in disbelief. *How could he just spend all our winning on junk again???* he shouted mentally.  
  
"Well that's not true!" Doc countered. "It is compatible with the Shadow Fox and Liger Zero....just they won't move....as quickly..." he informed them.  
  
"..More like they won't move at all." Brad mumbled and sat back down, calming himself.  
  
" I can't believe you, Dad! You're alway's buying thing we, in a million years, won't use! Therefore wasting our money!" Leena spat out.  
  
"Well, there's other news besides that..." the Doc started again. "If it's money you're all after then, team, we got another battle tomorrow. The prize money was twice as much as today's battle. It's another three-on- three." he said, a smile returning to his face.  
  
"Who would set the prize money that high?" Bit began. "I bet we're going against the Lunar Team, I'm sure me and Liger can handle them!" he said puffing out his chest.  
  
Leena suddenly swung her fist into Bit's stomach, causing him to cough and gasp for air. "Suck up your pride, Braveheart." she announced sarcatically.  
  
"I agree with Leena." Jamie cut in. " I mean, all we know about them is that they're really good...and they're in a lot of matches." he brought out.  
  
Suddenly Doc cleared his throat. "Well, sorry Bit, but you're not going against the Lunar Team...We are going against the Nitro Team." he announced.  
  
"Sounds easy enough! They sould be a snap!" Bit shouted confidently.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but i agree with Bit. They shouldn't be too hard." Leena said slowly.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Cried Doc, who looked very happy. Probably because everyone had forgotten his little shopping spree.  
  
Jamie's fist slowly balled up as he watched everyone sounding like they already won the match. *It's not like I'm doubting the teams abilities, but.....They're doing it again...They're all being too overconfident...* He thought to himself.  
  
*******************  
  
A large Gustav travled through the desert. A young, 15 year old girl with dark hair and lavender eyes was in the driver's seat. She yawned and stared sleepily out of the windshield. "What is she looking for? It's way too early for this!" she told herself.  
  
Suddenly a boy with short brown, spikey hair and golden eyes appeared on a small screen. "Sorry I overheard. But you better stay awake Clover, I doubt anyone is able to understand her." he smirked and disappeared.  
  
Clover sighed, then say a Lightning Saix leap over the Gustav and dart ahead, across the seemingly endless seas of sand. "Man, Eevy better have a good reason for leading us this far out!" she growled.  
  
The brown haired boy sat at the controls of the Lightning Saix as it ran at a decent pace, ahead of him he saw a large shape of some sort of wreck, then a smaller shape; that he recognized. "I wonder why she stopped here, of all places." he quietly said to himself.  
  
Eevy slowly heaved herself out of her zoid's cockpit, a loose, black ponytail tumbled to her waist. the tip of her hair was dyed golden, for some mysterious reason. Quickly she lept from her navy blue dinosaur zoid. Her pale icy eyes watched the approching Lightning Saix come to a halt before her.  
  
"Eevy, why'd you stop here?" the boy's voice spoke from the cheetah zoid.  
  
"Koguyu, take a look; what do you see?"she asked the brown haired boy.  
  
Koguyu raised his brows and gave their surroundings a once over. "I see...Sand..."  
  
"Besides that!" Eevy barked.  
  
"That giant Ultrasaurus wreck...Wait a minute. You took us all the way to the Western Royal Cup finish line? From Vicious City?" he shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Bingo." Eevy smiled slyly.  
  
"You took us, where?!" Clover shouted with anger just as the Gustav pulled up next to Koguyu's Lightning Saix. "Why in the twin moons did you take us this far? This early in the morning?" she continued to rage.  
  
Eevy frown slightly. "Because of that!" she answered pointing to the one end of the Ultrasaurus that was still buried beneath the sand. Another wreckage could be seen; a much smaller one. It was still visible after a year of lying, stoned, in this windswept wastland.  
  
"Oh....My...God..." Clover responded from the Gustav.  
  
"It's not possible...It's the--" Koguyu began.  
  
"Yes it is possible. It's the Berserk Fury!" Eevy finished, cracking a wicked grin.  
  
Leena: Hey, this is Leena. My dad is such a kid, wasting our money like that! Well I gues we'll have to win it back by beating this Nitro Team, nothing too big to worry about. I'm just curious about why the Lunar Team drove that far to look at the old messed up Berserk Fury. What Eevy Winds wants to rebuild it? Is she nuts? Next time on Zoids: Another Battle Won: Bring Back The Fury. Ready, fight!  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to review on your way out! 


End file.
